Goodbye Doitsu
by WolftenDragon
Summary: Italy and Germany could never be more happy together...but when a debilitating disease takes grasp of Germany's life...Italy is determined to stay by his side till the end...-GerIta- -Character death- -Angst-


_A/N: _I would like to apologize in advanced for the awkward paragraphing, as I mentioned before I use shitty word processer to type my stories in :( I will be updating this chapter very soon with a 'fixed' version with proper paragraphing soon! As for now, enjoy! Or try to xDD

* * *

The young German nation groaned in frustration as he tried to adjust his necktie in the mirror of his bathroom. It was yet another morning where he had to report to his boss for a rather hefty assignment of various paperwork. Since the start of the European economic crisis, nearly every nation besides him had been swamped with extra 'homework', from their bosses on a almost daily basis. Germany usually doesn't mind the extra work, for it keeps him busy and it surprising keeps him relaxed from various annoying things in his life, to name a few. This was probably the first time in his life he is actually dreading get the extra work, for he had to drag along extra, annoying baggage to help him complete it.

"Weeeeest! I don't wanna wear this stupid suit, it makes me look goofy and stupid!" A certain, annoying, and whiney albino poked his head in the bathroom door. Germany saw him in the mirror and dropped his hands, leaving his messed up tie around his neck, he turned curtly to face the ex-nation, piercing blue eyes staring into blood red ones. "Stop your complaining! You know as well as I do that every nation needs the extra help in paperwork, especially in this economy!" He turned to face the mirror again as he returned to battling with his neck tie. Prussia stepped into the bathroom, pouting and slumping in his posture, Gilbird ruffled his wings as he sat, nestled in the Prussian's snow white hair as usual.

"But you know I haven't done paperwork in nearly 65 years! I wouldn't have the slightest clue in how to do it again! Besides I don't know what makes your boss think I could be of any help anyway….I'm too awesome for paperwork…" He then proceeded to turn around and leave, but felt a heavy hand on the back of his collar pull him violently back, causing Gilbird to stumble off his head and hover in the air. He met those piercing eyes yet again…only 3 inches away. Germany snarled vocally as he held his older brother close to his face.

"You listen to me you dummkopf! Things are really rough right now! You ARE going to do your part in this and your going to do it right! Do I make myself clear! You've been a thorn in my side for far too long! Your going to get off your lazy ass and help me with this paperwork! Understand!" He stopped to catch his breath, his grip on Prussia's suit loosened a bit. The elder brought his hands up defensively. "Okay okay! I'll so my part, I'll do my best to be awesome in doing the paperwork!" He placed his hands on Germany's in an effort to get out of his vice grip. Germany let go, but threw him one last death glare before returning to the mirror to finish up his image. Prussia turned and walked away scowling, all the while trying to smoothen out his suit, Gilbird fluttering close behind him, landing on his shoulder. Prussia turned to the small bird, offering a small pat on the tiny head with his index finger. "I don't get it Gilly, I've never seen West act up so much about measly paperwork, he's usually so calm and collected with it," he paused, stopping in the hallway, a worried look etched on his face. "I hope he's alright…he's usually good at handling rough situations, but boy he almost lost it in there," He paused again, pondering on the thought once more. "Meh," he shrugged. "it's probably nothing." Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Germany had finally won the battle over his stubborn necktie, he then brought his middle and index finger up to his temple, sighing deeply he began to massage it, a slow growing headache getting the best of him. He remembered it had started earlier that morning, he didn't think much of it, but it was getting to the point of not being able to ignore any longer. It was partially the reason of his blowing up at Prussia, he could have easily handled the situation, having dealt with Prussia's insane shenanigans in the past on an almost daily basis, but thanks to the headache he couldn't keep his wits about him. He opened the mirror door the medicine cabinet, pulling out some aspirin. Unscrewing the cap he dumped 2 out in his palm, and washed them down with a swig of water. He then proceeded out of the bathroom, down the hall, and to the kitchen where he saw Prussia sitting at the island table, munching on an apple. He grab another from the basket they resided in and offered it to Germany.

"Hey West, here have one, I haven't seen you eat all morning." He said, sounding genuinely concerned. Germany stopped in mid-stride, a confused look on his face. He eyed the red apple for a minute before moving his eyes on the albino. "Nein I'm not hungry." he simply said, and continued to the closet where he retrieved his and Prussia's coats. Prussia sat there, stunned a bit by his answer, dropping the apple back in the basket he got down from the stool to follow his younger brother to the door.

"Hey, Ludwig," He started. Germany perked up a bit at the use of his human name. he turned to Prussia, furrowing his brow a bit as he put his coat on. "Ja, Gilbert?" He answered. Prussia took another small bite of his apple before continuing. "Are, you sure your alright? You've been acting kinda weird lately. Sure your not catching a cold or anything?" He reached a hand up to feel Germany's forehead, but had it slapped away by the other. "Nein! I'm fine! Why would you care anyway, don't think this is how you'll get out of trouble for your behavior earlier, I'm still quite mad, now hurry up! We're going to be late…" He threw Prussia his coat before he exited out the door to the car in the driveway. Prussia caught his jacket in his arms, standing there by the still open door. He sighed, disposing his only half eaten apple in the garbage, his appetite faded and replaced with real concern. He slipped his jacket on, walking out the door and closed it behind him. He began to make his way to the car that was already idling. He mind began to race with different thoughts as he walked.

"I don't understand West…," he said out loud to himself. "You hardly had lunch didn't have ANY dinner last night …." He opened the passenger door and slipped in next to his brother. Germany gave him a quick sideways glance before turning his head to look behind him as he started to back down the driveway. "Hey what were you saying outside the car?" He asked, noticing Prussia talking to himself beforehand. Prussia stiffened a bit as he looked away. "Oh…oh it was nothing….just….nothing…." his insides were twisted with anxiety and worry for his little brother. He hadn't felt this way in a LONG time. His brotherly instincts told him something was up, but he couldn't put a finger on it, nor was Germany's persistent stubbornness helping either.

* * *

"Veeeeeee~ Romano why do we have so much work to dooo~" The young Italian nation whined as he slumped over on his work desk. His southern counterpart turned and looked at him with his default scowling face, with a irritated groan he grabbed Italy's collar and hoisted him back up in an upright position. "Fratello! You know we would have to do twice as much thanks to this stupid economy! Your not the only one who's spraining a lobe here! Now stop whining and start reading!" He slapped down more papers in front of Italy as he returned to his own work. Despite technically being one nation, they were sometimes given separate subjects of paperwork to do. Their boss had recently given them both double the normal amount, forcing them to have to link arms in order to finish on time for the deadline, which was terrifyingly soon. Italy slouched, taking the freshly given papers in his hands. "I wish we could have Germany help us out-ahhh!" He was quickly cut off as he felt a harsh hand slap the back of his head. His hand involuntarily went behind his head as he turned to his attacker with glassy eyes. Romano looked slightly red, and almost looked to have been huffing steam out of his nose like an angry bull.

"I will not have that potato bastard set foot in this house! Nor do I want to hear you talk about him! He's probably got his own work to worry about, so drop the subject and get to work!" He slammed his fist in front of Italy's work space, making the younger brother jump. While Romano retreated back to his assignments Italy eventually relaxed, his curl twitched and crumpled up a bit, due to the heavy stress and frustration. He sighed, and started to finally read the first page of the first of possibly a hundred packets of paperwork. "I wonder how Germany is doing right now," He thought. "I hope he's not stressing out over this…I wonder if Prussia is being forced to help him, Vee~ that would look kinda funny…" he let a silent chuckle escape him as he continued to read down the pages. It was rather late in the evening when the brothers decided to call it a day with paperwork, they had only taken a few short breaks to have a small lunch and dinner. Romano decided to call it quits when he heard the grandfather clock toll in their study, at 11. He stood up from his seat for the first time in a few hours, stretching his stiffened body, feeling a few painful cracks along the way. Italy did the same, though he wasn't feeling as tensed as his brother. Mostly his mind wandered while the worked, though he was still somewhat able to get some work done, his mind wandered to Germany. He could admit they had been 'seeing' each other for a while, although it was much against Romano's wishes, he let Italy do what made him happy, despite the fact that it didn't appeal to him so well. It had been only a few weeks since they've seen each other, but thanks to the economic crisis the timeline was just extended. Thankfully their bosses approved of the status of their relationship, but both him and Germany knew that during this time, both bosses would have to forbid them from seeing each other, for the sake of the economy, which Italy totally understood, but it still made him sad that he wouldn't be seeing him as often. A little later after taking care of a few essentials, he entered his and Romano's room, where Romano had already fallen asleep, Italy quietly slipped in next to his brother, pulling the covers over his shoulder, he rolled on his side, away from Romano, sighing into the pillow.

"I hope to see you soon Germany…" he said quietly out loud as he began to slip away into a slumber. "I hope…so see you soon…."


End file.
